Dragon Ball AD:After Disappearance
by True Legendary Super Saiyajin
Summary: After Goku rides off on shenron & the world tournament is coming up Vegeta wants to do some serious training in the time chamber. And he has a plan to get it & and his fight with Goku & more power all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

HOUSE CALLS

_**Soon after Goku and Vegeta the legendary fighters known throughout most of the uni and possibly multi-verse defeated omega shenron, he rode off on the good shenron somehow magically cutting off the curse/blessing or clessing as I like and will call it. **__**H**__**e rode off to another dimension with shenron.**_

_**Meanwhile on Earth everyone was slacking off enjoying the peace that Goku and Vegeta had brought. Vegeta however was spending it trying to better himself. **__**S**__**oon the World Martial Arts Tournament is announced and Vegeta decides to go and ask Trunks, Goten, Gohan, & Pan if they're going to participate in the tournament 6 weeks away.**_

_**So after flying to the Son house Vegeta knocks on the door and, as if expecting him Goten awnsers the door. "Hey Vegeta! What's up?" He asked. "Hello Goten are you planning on attending the World Tournament? " Yeah why? "Because I'll have a surprise for all Saiyans who attend. Is your brother planning on going?" " Yeah he and pan came for a visit. Doo you want to talk to them?" " No ,but ask gohan if pan is going to participate." "Ok Vegeta but we're gonna beat you!." After Goten walked away from Vegeta he'd caught what Goten had just asked "Did you say we just now?" "Yeah me and Gohan are gonna fuse and enter as Tohen. It turns out when we fuse we look exactly like dad! Vegeta chuckled and said "Great now I can atleast beat the next best thing." "Yeah well you may think that ,but fused Tohen can reach Super Saiyaijn 4! "Yes but why don't we fight in every Super Saiyajin level just for fun." And with that Vegeta flew off as Gohan tried yelling that Vegeta couldn't reach SSJ3, but unknown to Goten Vegeta heard him and he chuckled as went to the lookout to ask Dende a favor from the namekians of new namek.**_

_**As Vegeta fly's he thinks of something. A way to get Goku back to Earth! "Wait a second if we have three wishes and not just 1 like our dragon, why waste time with just kakarot and boundless time in the Chamber? I should wish for a way to reach every level of SSJ through training! **_

_**(before I continue for those of you who don't know SSJ is an abbreviation for super saiyajin and yes I know I've been writing it with a j and I I prefer to write it how the Japanese say it and for those who are angered by this I don't care. Moving on) **_

_**As Vegeta flew up to the Lookout he thought that there may be levels of SSJ never before even seen or thought of! As he landed Piccolo walked up to him with a smug look on his face. "Did you forget again Vegeta? If you spend another 10 seconds in the Time Chamber you'll die! Actually I wouldn't mind if you were gone go ahead! Go what are you waiting for! Silence Namek! **__**I**__**'m here for the new kami!**_

"_**Hey Vegeta what are you doing here!" "I need to ask you a favor little namek. **__**C**__**an you ask the nameks on new namek to summon their dragon?" "Wow vegeta I never thought of that ,but we should ask that a wish be made that the dark energy made with each wish be dispersed in an hour with each wish!**_

"_**Fine just summon them! "Fine vegeta tottopancakesramadadfaashaka laka senpai foruku porgafaka FAKA! So what are your 2 wishes Vegeta? "Well…Wait!Did you say 2!" "Yeah we wished for the dark energy thing now it's your turn!" "Fine I wish Kakarott was reborn on this planet from an egg as the same age as he was before, but have him in an illusion that he was doing whatever he was doing before and hatch in 3 seconds after arriving in this spot right in front of me." "Ok Vegeta very specific gotten better at making wishes without training that's good! "Uhh Dende he's never made a wish." **__**S**__**aid Piccolo just to bag on Vegeta's praise. After his wish was made Vegeta said to wish that he had a boundless and infinite time to train in the chamber when he pleased by saying instant transmission to automatically arrive in it." "Oook Vegeta very very specific and complicated wishes poppopooosappappa"- "Wait add this in! I can accomplish every level in that room with the right amount of training. "I'll try." **__**S**__**aid dende as he said some namekian words and then just as he had finished a black spotted yellow egg with green cracks descended from the mouth if snake way and hatched with goku in SSJ3 form.**_

_**Will this enrage goku mystify or make goku fly for joy you'll find ou on the next dragon ball AD! Please review to be honest I just pulled this outta nowhere. SORRY! **_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

REBIRTH OF THE GREATEST WARRIOR!

Sorry about the way my last chapter was written I thought the site would automatically change it I was wrong and here's chapter 2 I might do 3 and 4 too, but it depends on how I feel. Also sorry about the shortness of the last chapter I'll try to make it longer this time. Oh and for people who don't like harsh language. This will have a LOT of cursing so. LET'S GEEEEEET IT OOOON!

[This means thoughts]

This means it' s a fantasy Warning: sexual things to "come" haha get it. Okay on with the story!

^this means a personal comment

So Goku walked up to Vegeta and looked at him in that SSJ3 stare. The white tile on the lookout started rumbling as Goku started transforming as some think is SSJ4 but is really a glorified compact oozaru form. ^which I am calling Half Super Saiyajin Oozaru^. Vegeta sensing his transformation he jump started his own into HSSJO & punched goku as hard as he could. "Kakarot why are you angry I brought you back!" Vegeta asked. "Did I ask to be brought back Vegeta! NO I DIDN'T! I WAS TRAINING 4 THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER COMING TO EARTH TO KILL US ALL! "Wait! I have great news for everyone the wish for Vegeta works for you too Goku!." " Yeah so stop whining like a little bitch Kakarot!" " FUCK YOU VEGETA YOU DIDN'T GET SCREWED OVER FOR TRAINING AND TRAINING A STUDENT AND BEATING ALL YOUR ENEMIES !" Goku screamed as a Vegeta After-Image went through Goku's fist. As Vegeta shot a Final Shine & knocked out the supposedly stronger Goku. "Tell his family and mine that they'll see me at the tournament and if I'm not as strong as I can be I'll see them in three years Instant Transmission!" Vegeta proclaimed as he and Goku transported in the T.C & Vegeta threw him on the floor.

As Goku rose back up to consciousness he realized he was in the T.C and started looking for Vegeta's ki and sensed him immensely far away in another zone of the time chamber. As soon as he tried to stand up he had noticed that the gravity was at least 2,000 times as King Kai's planet's gravity, but seeing as he had experience with gravity training he could stand with little difficulty. Regardless of this he had 6,000 pounds of weighted clothing so walking was greatly difficult. [Why is the gravity so FUCKING HEAVY!] Goku thought angrily. Then he saw a dial that said how much times king kai's gravity. "What in the hell!" Goku exclaimed. "Now where's Vegeta he said going HSSJO, but that only made him drop to the floor. "FUUUCK! He screamed as he deformed and took off all his weighted clothing. After that he took off running at full speed through the ice zone, then the fire zone, then the desert zone, than the density zone then the blue zone & that's where goku found Vegeta & fainted overwhelmed by what he saw.

"FINAL SHIIIINEE!" Was the first thing Goku heard as he regained consciousness. "Man… Vegeta is that you? I had a weird dream that you were a SSJ3! Hahahahaha…WHAT THE FUCK..!" " That's right Kakarot! I've reached SSJ3! If you decide not to train or leave DON'T tell ANYone. That's their surprise at the world tournament & their might be others….." he said mysteriously and continued sparring with his newly mastered clone technique. "Well fine but can you at least turn down the gravity?" "NO! Kakarot I am training to be the ultimate warrior if you can't take the heat then just LEAVE! But leave your weighted clothes I plan on strengthening the weight I'm already wearing." Vegeta said angrily as his counter-part was winning due to the fact that he was fighting on earth's gravity level and he keeps getting stronger due to the training. "fine but can you at least not get in my way…" goku finished as he went HSSJO and tried to travel back to the chamber's main area as best and as fast as he could as he planned on putting back on all the weight he had previously discarded and master the gravity in constant HSSJO form until he hit a secret form he had learned about that had nearly blown up planet Vegeta SSJ5…..[Damn that vegeta already ruining my life within an hour ruining my training but I guess he might have actually made it better I wonder how much weight he's wearing…]

After Goku got back to his weights and reequipped them he pondered [ Should I teach Vegeta the IT technique ? NO! I promised the yardrat people I wouldn't reveal the secret! I guess he'll have to figure it out by himself…] Goku grunted and then he thought [ well I guess 10 million pushups then I guess I could find something to eat and then I'll go ask Vegeta to spar…. Well better get started.

Meanwhile Vegeta trained harshly and eventually beat his clone. Then decided to upgrade his clone's level to HSSJO & beat him in SSJ3 form and vice-versa to prove he was ultimate in each of his SSJ forms. Then as he beat all of his forms in base, SSJ, SSJ2, ,SSJ3, & 4 he decided to go eat.

Meanwhile as Gohan, & Goten trained in Tohen form he noticed that Vegeta's ki hadn't reappeared in 3 days & was starting to wonder what happened to him, but he just shrugged it off and continued practicing his fighting skills and increased his weight to go chop down wood when chichi accidently yelled "GOKU! We need more firewood for the soup!" "Kay mom! he yelled back as he practically teleported through the tree and it cracked into over 40 pieces as he brought it back defusing to carry all 20 plus of them together. As they walked back on the lush country-side grass Gohan asked what they were both thinking" So Goten where do you think Vegeta's disappeared to ?" " How should I know I barely sensed it yesterday but it was really faint so I barely even had enough time to determine if it was his in the first place." " wait you don't think he…. Died do you? " No I felt his ki too and it was too big for him to be dying." "Yeah you're right and he can't be in the Time Chamber he wouldn't risk dying and without shenron he can't wish for more time in there? " Wait what about"-"QUIET GOHAN!. Don't tell him about shenron and don't bring anyone to the lookout until the day of the tournament!" interrupted Dende with pure urgency in his voice" " Ok, I don't get why ,but it probably has to do with Vegeta's surprise doesn't it?" "Yeah but theirs more than 1 surprise coming to be produced at the tournament." "Ok Dende nice talking to you tell Piccolo I'll see him at the tournament!" "Okay Gohan oh and tell everybody not to try to get up here because we're disconnecting Goku's power pole." "K bye Dende" " Bye Gohan" "What where you saying Gohan?" " Dende said not to have anybody go up to the tower because it's going to be disconnected until the day of the tournament." "Oh ok I'll tell every body at capsule corp. Why don't you handle Master Roshi's island." Suggested Goten "But let's get this firewood to mom before we go off. I'll race you there if one of us drops a piece they lose and has to do the other's chore's for a week! Deal? " Gohan wagered. " Deal Goten said and Gohan counted it off " 5…4….3…..2…..1….0….GO!". they both took of with steady tremendous speed dodging trees, rocks, pebbles, rocks, boulders, & even animal's along the way .Then one of Gohan's brick's of wood started to slip out...but using Piccolo's training to his advantage and used his psychic-like ability to push it back into place without slowing down. Gohan so far was in the lead both of them trying not to set the grass on fire so as not to attract the press. Goten saw what had been transpiring in front of him and took advantage of it he increased his speed times 10…. But so he couldn't set the grass on fire he was running backwards! "Damn it Goten you cheater!" " Hey don't get pissy with…^he stopped to go around a giant tree he sensed behind him.^ me Gohan I didn't say you were cheating wih that Piccolo-like shit you just pulled!" "Bbbbbbut but but"- "But but but ^Goten said in a mocking tone^ but SHIT! It's not like I super glued the wood to my hands I'm…just…smart….and…observant…..&…if…..that's cheating than you've been cheating your whole fucking life!" Goten said angrily dodging 3 trees , 4 rocks and a boulder and then Gohan went SSJ while running making a short line then a deep crater in this pattern because of his mystic power. "Yeah am I cheating now ?" "HEY you BITCH GET YOUR CHEATING BITCH ASS FAGGOT ASS BACK HERE !" Goten roared as he went SSJ2 & hit the wall of their house and Chi-Chi was waiting for both of them with the frying pan of death and violently assaulted them for cursing so uncouthly. After they recovered and ate they told their mother the details and specified about Vegeta's "little" surprise and dende's surprise and mystific ways as well. So after that they decided to try and just call the rest of the gang considering that videl, pan, & bulma were their as for bulma she had come knocking asking if Chi-chi knew where Vegeta was about 5 minutes before Goten had smashed into the wall. Now with an awnser Bulma said "Thank you guys I swear that man is always looking for someway to get stronger through any and I mean ANY way possible. So I'll spread the news at Capsule Corp. and Trunks told me to pass on that he was going to participate in the and he said that you guys should fight him in all SSJ levels-BYE! And she did the same thing as Vegeta she left with a redundant message and left….

I'll try to have another chapter up in at the max 3 days and considering I literally pulled this literally right out of nowhere I think it's pretty good any suggestions? Please send them

So what exactly did Bulma mean by that weird message & will Goku & Vegeta be able to ascend to the legendary true Super Saiyajin 4! Find out in the next chapter it's gonna be 2x as long as this one so it might take a while byee oh and HSSOF is now gonna be called Fake Super Saiyjin 4 or FSSJ4. BYEEEEE HOPE U ENJOYED


End file.
